


Impulse

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Edge, Dom Edge, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Twist, Top Twist, Vaginal Sex, kink negotiations, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Twist is in need of direction, and Edge is happy to provide.





	Impulse

Edge chuckled as Twist asked him, again, to pick a card. The others had gone home already, leaving the two of them alone at the bar. As the night wore on, the bar had started to empty out, and while neither of them were wholly sober, they weren’t especially inebriated either. Just drunk enough to be relaxed—and for Twist’s card and coin tricks to be charming rather than annoying.

While Twist talked—a steady stream of patter meant to distract and misdirect—Edge watched his hands. Rather than looking for the trick, though, Edge found himself fantasizing about those hands. Twist’s fingers were long and elegant, despite the slight staining from his smoking. More notably, his fingers were nimble. Skillful. Edge found himself idly wondering if Twist’s dexterity extended to more than the simple tricks he displayed. 

“—your card, sweetheart?”

He held up the queen of hearts, and Edge decided that was a good enough reason to take his wrist and ask, “Are you busy later?”

Twist raised a brow-bone. “Darlin’, it’s past midnight. What could I possibly be doing later?”

“Me,” Edge suggested, brow-bone lifted in challenge.

Twist’s mouth popped open, then he grinned broadly. “If yer offerin’, ‘m not gonna say no.”

“Good.”

They called a cab and went back to Edge’s apartment. Inside, Twist obediently hung up his jacket, whistling as he looked around. “Nice digs, darlin’. Clean an’ orderly. I like it.”

“I think we’re past small talk, don’t you?”

Twist chuckled, approaching him. He came to stand only a few inches away, cupping his mandible. “Sorry, sweetheart. So? How’re we doin’ this?”

Edge lifted his chin, preparing himself for disappointment. “I prefer to use my pussy,” he said, waiting for that knowing smirk he’d come to hate. Too often, he’d made that confession, only for his chosen partner to grow smug and cocky. As if preferring his pussy somehow made him lesser in their estimation. Weaker.

Unexpectedly, though, Twist just nodded. “Ya got a preference ‘bout yer partner’s equipment? I ain’t too picky, ta be honest.”

“…A cock. Would be fine.”

“Can do!”

Edge pulled him into the bedroom, and he started to strip down. Edge watched him, fingers stilling as Twist pulled his shirt over his head. His bones had been shattered in multiple places, leaving his ribcage and spine a mess of chips and scars. Edge came up behind him and planted a possessive hand low on his spine, moving out of instinct and desire rather than anything conscious. “Get on the bed,” he said, and Twist stilled under his hand, fingers picking at the fabric.

“Edge?” Twist asked, turning to look at him. There was a trace of uncertainty in his gaze, and Edge ran his thumb over the small of his back soothingly.

“Let me look after you, Twist. Get on the bed.”

Twist’s eyelight dilated, the edges sharp and crisp. “Can do, sweetheart,” he said, a little breathless. He stood at the edge of the bed, then hesitated. “You want me naked or…?”

“Naked,” Edge said, still watching him. Turning away, Twist allowed his pants to slip to the floor. His movements were slow, but not consciously sensual. He knelt on the bed, bare-boned, and hesitated again. “Are you nervous?” Edge asked as he stripped down. 

“‘Lone in the room with you? Who wouldn’ be?” Twist swallowed visibly, magic gathering in his mouth as Edge’s pants dropped to the floor. 

Edge again ran a hand up his spine. “I won’t hurt you.”

Twist glanced back at him, grinning impishly. “Won’t you?” 

In response, Edge hooked his claws and ran them down Twist’s spine, earning a slow exhale. “If you like.”

Twist swallowed, leaning his head back and exposing his throat. “I like,” he said, voice hoarse.

“Anything you don’t like?” Edge asked, “Places I shouldn’t touch? Things I shouldn’t say or do?”

Twist shivered. “You can touch me anywhere…but don’ hold me down. I’ll put my hands wherever ya wan’, but don’…don’ force me. I say stop? You stop. We good?”

“Certainly.” He knuckled Twist’s vertebrae, massaging the bone. “Sit down and face me.”

Twist nodded, pulling away to obey. Edge climbed onto the bed in front of him, kneeling over Twist. His legs were folded under him, and his hands curled restlessly in his lap. “Lace your fingers behind your neck and tilt your head back,” Edge said, seeing that. Twist obeyed immediately, exhaling audibly.

Edge sat on his lap, straddling him. Twist shuddered, but he didn’t put his hands down. Gently, Edge traced Twist’s ribs, fingers catching on the raised scars. Twist’s breathing grew faster as Edge scrutinized him. He kept his gaze focused on the ceiling, and his breath caught when Edge ran a hand down his cervical vertebrae. “If I wanted you mute, I’d have gagged you.”

Twist exhaled hard, a cross between a sigh and a gasp. “S-sweetheart, ya ain’t—ya gotta tell me what ta do. Tell me what ya want, yeah? Please? I’ll—I’ll do whatever ya want—jus’ tell me. Please”

Edge gripped his cervical vertebrae, rubbing a thumb over the side of his neck. “And if this is what I want from you?”

“Th-this?”

Edge nodded, leaning forward to nibble along Twist’s vertebrae. “Sitting pretty for me,” he said, ghosting along the side of his skull. “Letting me take care of you.”

Twist’s breathing was even faster than before. “You don’ wan’ me ta t-touch ya? Or—or—?”

Edge bit his collar-bone, earning a gasp and a stream of cursing. No ‘stop’, though. So Edge ran his hands down Twist’s sides as he licked at the bite mark. Under him, Twist’s pelvis grew hot as magic gathered in his pelvic girdle. He was panting, now, arms shuddering as he struggled to restrain himself. Edge just smirked, running a hand down his sternum. He rubbed the base and squeezed his lowermost ribs, then leaned forward to whisper, “Good. Very good.”

That earned him another shudder, and a slight whimper. “ _Edge_ —“

“You’re doing so well,” Edge said. He nibbled along Twist’s collar-bone, and Twist’s hips bucked up when Edge ground down.

“Sorry!” Twist said. “S-sorry, sweetheart. Didn’t mean ta—“

He raked his hands down Twist’s sides. An aborted cry escaped him, fading into a whimper. Edge kissed him, swallowing the sounds. Twist pushed into the kiss, desperate and needy. He didn’t lower his hands, though, and he didn’t try to direct the kiss. When Edge pulled back, he murmured, “Please please please please Edge please—“

Another kiss. Edge hooked his fingers around Twist’s collar-bone, pulling him close. He delved deep, dominating his mouth. “What do you want?”

Panting, Twist shook his head. “I don’—I don’ know. Ya gotta—ya gotta tell me. Please.  _Tell_  me.”

“You want me to tell you what you want?” he asked, voice lilting as he teased.

Twist just shook his head, struggling to answer. “Yes. No. I don’t—I don’ know.” 

Petting Twist’s spine, Edge took pity on him and said, “I’m going to lie down. And you’re going to follow my instructions.”

“Yes yes yes,” he said, “‘Course I will, ‘course. Whatever ya wan’.”

Trailing a hand across Twist’s ribs as he pulled off of him, Edge lay down. “Kneel between my legs.” Twist obeyed immediately—hands still behind his neck. Legs splayed, Edge ordered, “Touch yourself.”

Twist’s gaze was fixed on Edge’s pelvis, watching the swirl of magic in his pelvic cavity. “Ya sure ya don’ wan’ me ta—“

“You said you didn’t know what you wanted,” Edge reminded him, and Twist whined. “So I’m deciding for you.” With a sigh, he obeyed.

“Fine,” he grumbled, “but I know I wan’ a taste ‘a that pussy.”

Hooking a leg around his hips, Edge smirked and said, “Show me you’ve earned it.”

Twist’s eyelight—starting to haze—dilated further. He exhaled hard. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m holdin’ ya to that….” He trailed a hand down his sternum, then went straight for his pelvis, hooking his fingers around his pubic symphysis. He rubbed a thumb over the cartilage, hips bucking rhythmically. The other hand pinched his lower rib, scratching and scraping at the bone.

“Look at you,” Edge purred, “Utterly shameless.”

“Only fer you,” Twist said, and it briefly broke Edge’s immersion. Twist didn’t belong to him. Twist wasn’t his lover, just a friend. He re-immersed quickly, though. For tonight, after all, Twist was his whole-heartedly.

“Show me your cock, Twisted.” Head tilted back, Twist nodded, summoning his cock on command. “Very nice,” Edge purred, very pleased. “Get it hard for me.”

Nodding, Twist palmed his cock, working it with one hand. His hips bucked, slow and rhythmic. His cock swelled as he worked it, and Edge eyed him greedily. “Good,” he said, “Very good…. Now.” He crooked his finger and Twist surged forward, leaning down so his mouth rested just an inch above Edge’s pubic bone. He could feel the light puff of Twist’s breath against the bone. Edge chuckled, even as he shivered at the sensation. “Eager, are we?”

Twist nuzzled his femur. “Sweetheart, I been wantin’ a taste ‘a ya fer a long time. Please? Jus’. Lemme—“

With a (feigned) put-upon sigh, Edge said, “Fine.” Twist eagerly caught up his hips, pressing his mouth to Edge’s pelvic inlet. His tongue pushed into Edge’s pelvic cavity, stimulating Edge’s unformed magic. The pleasurable shock forced a heavy exhalation from him, and Twist grinned even as he continued to lap at Edge’s pelvis.

He resisted for a time, making Twist work for it, but eventually, he allowed his pussy to pop into place, though he didn’t summon his clit. He preferred not to with a new bedmate. If Twist noticed—which he undoubtedly did, considering how up-close and personal he was getting—he didn’t comment on it. Twist groaned, licking along Edge’s labia and tonguing his entrance. He looked up at Edge, eyelight hazed and unfocused. “Ya taste so good, sweetheart. So  _good_.”

Edge smiled, cupping the back of his skull. “Good boy,” he said, and Twist shuddered, nuzzling his femur. “Get me prepped for your cock, now. Be thorough.”

Eyelight still hazed, Twist nodded, starting with his tongue. Edge closed his sockets and leaned back, hand still cupped around Twist’s skull. Just allowing himself to feel. Twist replaced his tongue with his fingers, and Edge’s muscles clenched around them, pulling him deep. “Fuck….” Twist groaned, “Yer so tight, darlin’. Pulling me in like--” Smirking, Edge clenched the muscles deliberately, holding Twist’s fingers in place. Twist took the opportunity to press a magic-slick finger to a spot along his inner wall, causing sparks of pleasure to shoot up his spine. Edge exhaled hard and released him, allowing him to continue working him open. 

Twist  _was_  thorough, and he kept up a steady stream of dirty talk as he worked—and Edge had to stifle a chuckle as he realized that his prediction about Twist’s nimble hands was proving accurate. He hooked a leg around Twist’s shoulders, pressing a heel into his scapula as pressure built along his lower spine and pelvis. His breathing was coming faster, and it was taking an effort not to squirm as Twist scissored him, tongue pressing into the opening between his spread fingers.

Twist noticed his reaction immediately, of course. “Oh, yeah,” he murmured, replacing his tongue with a third finger and starting to pump. “C’mon, sweetheart. Please. Please? Can I—? Will you let me—?”

With an effort, Edge kept his voice steady as he asked, “Let you what?”

“Lemme please you? Lemme see ya cum? Please?”

Edge nearly came from the words alone. He’d never had someone ask permission for  _that_  before, and it was hitting him low and hard. “That’s what you want?” His walls were already starting to tighten.

Twist nodded. “Please, Edge—please. ‘S what I want. Can I?”

With effort, he allowed his clit to take shape. “Since you begged so prettily.”

With a grateful whine, Twist redoubled his efforts, and Edge had to cover his mouth to hold back a startled cry. Twist’s thumb worked his clit masterfully, and he alternated between penetrating him with his fingers and his tongue. Edge clutched at Twist’s skull, heel digging into his scapula. His back arched, and he shut his sockets, trying to control his breathing.

Finally, biting down on his fingers, he came hard, walls pulsing.

Twist surged forward, kissing along his mandible and smearing magic across their bones. “Thank you thank you thank you,” he murmured, already purring, “Yer so pretty when ya cum. So pretty, Edgelord. Thank you. Thank you.”

Edge caught his skull between his hands, pulling him off. “Did I say you could kiss me?”

Twist’s sockets went wide, and he backed off immediately. “Sorry,” he said, looking down. “Sorry, sweetheart—I didn’—I wasn’ thinkin’.”

If they were lovers, if they had an established relationship, Edge might have given him a spanking or some other light, playful punishment. But they weren’t. They had very few established boundaries, and Edge wanted to be sure they both enjoyed this experience.  ~~He was already thinking of ways to bring Twist back to his bed.~~  

“You were excited,” Edge said, sitting up. “I suppose I can forgive you for that.” Twist nodded, still looking frantic. “Lie on your back,” Edge ordered, “Hands around your femurs, just above the knee. Now raise your knees to your chest. Yes. Very good. Just like that.” He ran a hand up and down Twist’s tibia, soothing him. “Very good,” he said again, enjoying the way Twist shuddered in response to the praise. “Lie back, and let me take care of you.”

Twist nodded, allowing Edge to take hold of his ankles and push his legs up. He aligned his legs on the outside of Twist’s hips and released Twist’s ankles, allowing him to wrap them around his hips. Spreading his lower lips in one hand, he took hold of Twist’s cock with the other, earning a hiss. He sank down, allowing his body weight and well-prepped pussy to control the rate of penetration.

Twist’s heels dug into his pelvis, and he threw his head back, sockets screwed shut. He didn’t take his hands off his femurs, though. Once fully seated, Edge gave himself a moment to adjust to the fullness. It felt good—no trace of pain, only pleasure. “You did very well,” he praised, clenching around Twist’s cock to earn a whine. Slowly, he started to fuck himself on Twist’s cock, planting a hand on Twist’s chest for balance. He hooked his fingers through his ribs, claws pricking the scarred bones.

Twist whined, unable to shift his hips or thrust up to meet him. His fingers flexed on his femurs. “Edge,” he said, breathless, “Can I touch ya? Please?”

Still fucking himself slowly, Edge chuckled. “Oh, no. I don’t think so. You’ve already stolen your kisses. Now, you’re just going to lie there and let me use you.” Twist’s eyelight was blown wide, the edges hazed. Laughing, Edge sank onto his cock and squeezed his muscles again, enjoying the way Twist gasped at the sensation. “You like that?” he asked. “Me using you?”

Twist nodded, hands flexing again. “I-I like being useful,” he said, hands tight. “I wanna make ya happy, sweetheart. Wanna please ya. Whatever ya want from me.”

Warmth suffused Edge, followed by a surge of protectiveness for the monster under him. “You are,” he said,  bouncing on his cock. The conjured magic dragged over his inner walls, and pleasure coiled in his pelvis. “You’ve been so good for me,” he said, feeling Twist’s breathing hitch under his hand. “So good,” he murmured, the pleasure still building. “I’m going to cum, and I want you to come with me. Think you can do that?”

Twist’s gaze was on him, worshipful. “Sure, sweetheart. Told ya. Whatever ya wan’.”

“Good.” Edge leaned forward to kiss him, his free hand reaching between their bodies to rub his clit. His breathing grew rough, their kiss sloppy. With a shudder, he came once again, walls clenching. Twist groaned and followed him, babbling praise and thanks. Edge rode him through their shared orgasm, his pace stuttering and unsteady.

Twist paled, whining as he grew overstimulated. He didn’t tap out, but Edge pulled off with a pop. For a moment, his face twisted in displeasure, feeling spent magic slipping down his femurs. He needed to get cleaned up, but first—

He looked down at Twist and kissed him gently. “Thank you,” he said, “That was good. Very good.”

Both of them were still breathing hard, and Twist looked a little unsteady, eyelight still hazed. “Good?” he asked, as if unsure of himself. He was starting to shiver. That protectiveness surged again, and Edge caught him up, pulling them both into a blanket. Just a minute, then they could get cleaned up.

Pressing his forehead to Twist’s, he said, “You were perfect, Twisted. Everything I could have asked for.”

A brief shudder. “I kissed ya without permission. Are ya—?”

He ran soothing hands down Twist’s spine, projecting / safety / security / control / warmth / affection /. “Just part of the game. I was so pleased, watching you hold yourself back for me, but I was flattered, too, knowing you couldn’t help yourself.”

Slowly, Twist relaxed into the hug and returned it, clutching at him and holding him tight and close. He purred loudly, chest vibrating with the force of it, and Edge smiled slightly, resting his chin on top of Twist’s head. “Let me know when you’re ready to get cleaned up,” he said, still running a hand up and down Twist’s spine, “I do not relish sleeping like this.”

“Few more minutes?” he asked, nuzzling into Edge’s collar-bone.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Edge reiterated. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Twist sighed, running his fingers up and down Edge’s spine. “Didn’ know I needed that.”

“I did too, apparently,” Edge observed, a little surprised at himself. In the morning, once the afterglow had faded, perhaps they could discuss a more permanent arrangement. For now, though, he allowed himself to appreciate the warmth suffusing his bones, and the press of the monster in his arms.

For the first time in a long time, Edge was pleased to have acted on impulse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark on tumblr.](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq)


End file.
